


Что я?

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: В романе автора крайне поразило, что его превосходительство иногда накушивался дома в гордом одиночестве до невменяемого состояния (Это когда в гости зашел Миттермайер, не сильно удивился состоянию Оскара и не поддержал разговор про инструменты).Юст Ройенталя к Райнхарду.
Kudos: 1





	Что я?

Он один в доме.  
Выгнал всех: дворецкого, экономку, горничных.  
Всех.  
Ему не нужен никто, да и он сам не сказать, чтобы был себе нужен.  
Вечерняя прогулка по коридорам, когда шаги отдаются эхом от стен, а потом, будто развеселившись, сбегают вниз по каменным ступеням подвала. Они зовут за собой, но Оскару все равно.  
Он ходит проверенным маршрутом от кухни до спальни, через винный шкаф, конечно же.   
Это важная и обязательная остановка. Зеркало на дверце - последнее достижение дворецкого. То самое, переполнившее чашу терпения Ройенталя. Потому что он подходит, улыбается серому, опротивившему отражению, и достает бутылку. Вторую за этот вечер.  
Инструмент. Только и всего.  
Средство для достижения цели.  
Вино лучше многих позволяет знать свое место. Можно с приятной ленцой думать о том, что алкоголик большего и не достоин.   
Отец был бы счастлив.  
Интересно, сможет ли адмирал Ройенталь пропить доставшееся ему наследство или сложит буйну голову раньше? В бою? На дуэли? Или пырнут ножом в переулке, как зазевавшегося бродягу? Какая разница.   
Инструмент всегда можно изготовить новый.

А вот двери в дом ему стоило бы научиться закрывать, да поздно теперь.  
Райнхард стоит немного растерянный, смотрит гневно.  
Не ожидал увидеть своего офицера таким? Когда китель валяется на полу, а балованый любимец женщин сидит в расстегнутой сорочке и не то, чтобы не хочет - не может нормально подняться, чтобы отдать честь.  
Да и нечего отдавать. Нет у Ройенталя чести, не осталось. Вся вышла, когда он приполз на коленях скулить о помощи. Когда осознал насколько хрупка человеческая жизнь того, кого однажды назвал другом.

Райнхард красив. Солнце запуталось в волосах и пляшет на них алмазной россыпью. Такой юный, притягательный, страшный в своей ярости.  
\- Кто я? - Оскар поднял тяжелое тело с кушетки, двинул его навстречу своему проклятью. - Кто я? Для вас? Что? Я? Для? Вас?  
"Что" - правильный, гораздо более правильный вопрос, чем "Кто". Помогает помнить, что не человек, а функция. Такой же ненавистный всеми ублюдок, как и Оберштайн. А ведь Оберштайн целует, наверное, эти упрямо сжатые губы. Почему бы тогда и Оскару не поцеловать их? Раз они все инструменты. Раз каждого можно заменить другим.  
\- Я не знаю, - ответил Райнхард, вцепившись в медальон, и отвернул голову, не давая прикоснуться к губам.  
\- И я не знаю.  
Обнимать просто. Объятие, пусть даже пьяное, не пугает Райнхарда. Он сначала стоял, напряженный, а потом расслабился, прижимаясь к груди щекой.  
\- Я не знаю, - повторил он, а солнечные зайчики с его волос перепрыгнули на Оскара и, щекоча прядями, забрались под рубашку.  
Тепло.  
Можно даже представить, что ты живой человек - ровно до того момента, как начнешь заново свой маршрут от кухни к спальне, через зеркало винного шкафа. Может быть в следующий раз в нем отразятся двое?..


End file.
